


Gravitating

by meredithhildebrand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Simon cares for Baz so much it makes my heart hurt, drunk baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithhildebrand/pseuds/meredithhildebrand
Summary: just a little fluffy Drabble about drunk Baz and a non-drunk Simon.





	Gravitating

SIMON

As I'm half carrying, half dragging Baz up the stairs of our apartment building, I am swearing to any god there is that Baz will never get drunk again.  
I knew that taking Baz out to a bar could go two possible ways. Him getting drunk and making me do all the work getting home, or myself getting drunk and him leaving me there.  
Of course, the night had to end with him getting drunk. So typically Baz.  
I reach the top of the stairs and adjust Baz's arm around my shoulder. His skin is warm, and I can feel his breath ghosting over the side of my neck. It still smells like alcohol, tangy and sweet. He had tequila. Said he wanted to relax, and he almost made me try some, but with one whiff of the liquid, I shoved it away and told him to fuck off. One of had to get the both of us home, and even though I would've loved to drink a little, I didn't want for anything bad to happen.   
"Simon," he slurs, his voice silky-soft.  
I sigh. "What is it, Baz?" I say, and hoist him up slightly farther so that his arm isn't half-falling off my shoulder.  
He takes a breath and leans his head onto me.  
His breath is warm when he speaks, and it makes my skin tingle.  
"I love you," he says, and my stomach fills with butterflies. I smile. Drunk Baz is one of the only times he's soft with me willingly, and it never fails to make my heart stop.  
I open the door to our flat and we stumble inside, with nearly all of Baz's weight pressed against my side. I unwrap his arm from around my shoulder and he sits slowly onto the couch, his black hair falling into his eyes. His skin is darker than normal and his cheeks are slightly red. His grey eyes seem almost dark blue in the dim lighting, and I smile on the inside.  
I walk over to him and kneel down so that we're eye to eye, and I grin at him.  
I cup his face in my hands and press a kiss to the tip of his nose.  
He smiles.  
"I love you too, but I want to go to bed now," I whisper, and Baz shakily stands up and grips my hands. His skin is warm.  
I lead him to our room and he falls down onto the bed, his head landing softly on the pillow.  
I take off my shirt and crawl into bed, and immediately Baz presses himself against me. He nestles his head close to mine and his hair tickles my jawline. His hand finds mine and his fingers intertwine with my own.  
Baz sleepily lifts my hand up to his mouth and he kisses it, his lips just ghosting softly over my knuckles.  
I turn on my side, so that I'm facing him. His eyes are half closed and I would do anything to know what he's thinking right now.  
"Simon," Baz whispers. I scoot an inch closer so that our noses are just barely touching. His lips are an inch away from mine, and I refrain from kissing him senseless. 

"What is it?" I say softly, brushing my fingertips over his cheek.  
He takes a shaky, deep breath and kisses my mouth. His lips are warm and taste slightly like alcohol and I feel my skin tingling where he's touching me.              

"I could beat you up," he says and I smile softly. I don't believe him, of course, because from past experience, Baz never means anything when he's drunk.      

I press myself closer to him and brush my nose against his several times. I feel him smiling against me, and I grin too.                      

"I know, love. I know," I whisper, and wrap an arm around his neck, my fingers curling into his wavy black hair. I kiss his cheek, and Baz fumbles around for me and when he feels my jawline, he grips it and pulls my mouth to his. It's a soft kiss, just barely a brushing of lips. But it's still incredible.                                    

"I really could. Really, really," he says softly, pressing his forehead against mine. I can't deal with the softness of his voice anymore, and I let out a soft laugh.              

Baz opens his eyes and runs his fingers up and down my jawline. He has a dreamy look in his eyes, and I feel myself beginning to flush deeply.                              

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Simon?" he whispers, and my stomach flips.  

"You have, love. Every day," I say, and I feel my mouth widening into a grin.                                          

"Really? Wow, because you're stunning. So stunning," he says, and I can't even process his words because the only thing that's going thrugh my mind is what the hell how can he still be so eloquent even with alcohol in his system.  

"You're like the sun and the stars, Simon. You're everything beautiful in the world. I'm so lucky to have you," he says gently, softly, and my heart skips a beat in my chest.

Baz's eyes flutter, and they close softly. His breathing stays normal for a few seconds, and then it goes even, and I know he's fallen asleep. 

I really hope that he doesn't remember this in the morning. Because if he does, then I won't have this little piece of heaven that he's just blessed me with. 

I feel like I'm always gravitating towards him. Always. I'll never be able to stop.

I never want to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading:)  
> I was inspired to write this from a tumblr post and I just had a sudden idea:)  
> I hope you all like it!


End file.
